Times Like These
by Ashida
Summary: Asami and Akihito share a very important promise that can never be broken. One shot.


With a grumble, Akihito blindly crawled out from under the soft sheets to answer his screaming cellphone.

His hand searched around on his nightstand, feeling for the offending device in careless movements. If he opened his eyes he could find it. That would mean really waking up though.

His fingers finally caught the corner of the blearing phone, and he brought it under the blankets to his ear as he swiped his thumb through force of habit across the screen to answer.

"What do you want?" he croaked to whomever it was that was calling. He didn't care what time it was; he didn't care what day it was. He was tired, work was demanding, and he'd just been woken up.

"_Akihitoooooo, what are you up to man? You wanna come out and do some fishing with us today?" _Kou's blasé voice brushed off Akihito's rude greeting.

Fishing with the boys sounded good, actually. With his other hand he cleared the sleep from his eyes and threw the blankets back. He could make out the light through the edges of the curtains, and the other side of the bed was empty. Asami hadn't come home. Might as well, then.

"Ugh, yeah - wait, what day is it?" he asked as he tried to find his bearings and failed. Work had his mind all over the show, he hadn't figured out what day it was in his sleep depraved state yet.

"_Haha, what rock are you living under!? It's Sunday man, everyone's gonna bring some beers and catch up!" _Kou chirped, hopefully.

Akihito sat bolt upright at the word Sunday. Sunday and Asami wasn't home. So the crime lord hadn't kept his side of the promise after all. Akihito felt hollow with disappointment at the fact.

He didn't feel like doing anything now after that let down. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, Akihito ruffled his hair in thought when he heard the bedroom door open behind him.

Asami walked in, one hand at his tie undoing the knot, the other with his phone up to his ear as he spoke in an irritated voice that told Akihito he was at the end of his patience.

"No, Kirishima, if Daichi thinks it's that important he can call again tomorrow, I'm not meeting with him today. I'm not meeting with anyone today or on any Sundays ever, or taking any calls, you know that. Handle it, and take the day off, Suoh too." Without any warning, Asami hung up and threw the cell on the bed where it was lost in the sheets.

Then that golden gaze was directed towards him and it caught sight of the blonde's surprised expression, "You thought I wouldn't come, mm? Well, it's Sunday and here I am." Came the smirk as the jacket and vest came off next.

Akihito remembered the forgotten cellphone at his ear as Kou piped up. _"Hellooo, Akihito! Are you coming or not?" _

"Ah, no sorry! I have plans, it's Sunday! Maybe another time. Talk to you later, Kou." Like Asami, Akihito hung up before he could hear anything back and threw his phone somewhere into the pile of sheets and followed it as he flopped back down sideways on the mattress with a tired smile.

"We both made it." Akihito stated out loud. Now he remembered why he'd worked hard all week, if he got all his assignments done before Sunday, then he could take today off.

"Did you think we wouldn't?" Asami queried as the sound of his belt undoing clinked through the room. Suddenly, Asami's face was above his as the man leant over the bed. "I don't know about you, Akihito, but I always keep my promises."

Akihito startled at the unexpected kiss he got on the forehead before Asami stood upright once more. "Hey! I keep mine too! I'm here aren't I?" Akihito huffed to the ceiling.

"Mm, I would have dragged you from whatever hole you were staking out anyway. Sundays are ours." Asami declared to him as his pants slid off and pooled on the floor.

Akihito chuckled on the bed, "Like that time you pulled some strings to cancel that photo shoot I had to cover at the last minute." He still remembered how Asami near sulked when Akihito nearly couldn't make it that particular Sunday.

"We were going to Lake Ashi that day." Asami drawled back as if that was reason enough for cancelling a massive promotional shoot. The cruise on the lake, the views of Mt Fuji from the water and the sex on Asami's private boat were definitely a good enough excuse for Asami to pull his strings, Akihito concluded.

"You aren't too tired to go out today though?" he queried; Asami had just pulled an all nighter after all. He felt himself tense as he waited for an answer.

"I said I never break my promises, Akihito. I got all my work done so I could come home." The man frowned at him, "Did you really think I'd be the first to break our promise?" he was testing the photographer now.

"N-no! I just thought you might need a rest is all." Akihito sputtered.

Asami sighed, and bent down once more to ruffle his hair and tease Akihito by poking his blushing red cheeks. "Since when have I ever let you down, Akihito? Do you think so lowly of me that I'd stand you up, hm? You hurt me so." came the taunt.

"I- no.. shut up! You don't have feelings to hurt!" the blonde sassed back.

"Fufu, clueless as ever. I'll have a quick shower, and then we'll go." Came the amused hum as Asami disappeared naked through their bathroom door.

As soon as the door shut, Akihito shot out of bed as fast as he could, and quickly got dressed in the first things he could find in his excitement.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were both ready to go. Akihito in a band t-shirt and rough denim shorts, Asami in a polo and casual jeans.

"What car do you want to take today?" Asami asked as he looked at the various sets of keys on the key hooks. He'd added a few more to the collection as their Sunday ritual grew over time.

"Um, how about the GTR?" Akihito suggested, nothing like a bit of Japanese supercar to get the blood pumping.

Without further prompting Asami plucked a set of Nissan keys off the wall and followed Akihito out the condo door. He liked that car too, Akihito had good taste in vehicles, and it was one of the only things he didn't balk at when Asami brought them for their weekly outings.

"Can I drive?!" Akihito bounced as they made their way to the elevator. That would be exactly the reason Akihito didn't balk at buying cars.

"For a price." Came the amused come back.

"What price?" Akihito paused, skeptical.

"Promise me next Sunday, too."

Akihito downright beamed back at him, that open smile that he'd managed to coax out every Sunday for the last six months since they'd both promised each other they'd keep it free always.

"I'm all yours!" Akihito laughed back. It was no price for him to pay, after all.

"You are, don't ever forget it." Asami gave him the keys.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that every time. Where am I driving today then?" Akihito asked instead.

"I thought we'd go to Yokohama today."

"Oh, the beach down there is nice! It's my turn to choose next week." The blonde scratched his head in thought. "Ah, I've got an idea." Akihito grinned in triumph. "It's gonna be awesome."

Asami chuckled, full and heartfelt, "I'm looking forward to whatever you come up with, Akihito."


End file.
